


A New Way to Survive

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes Severus listen to him in the most expedient manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Way to Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [txrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=txrabbit).



> Written on 10 March 2008 in response to [txrabbit](http://txrabbit.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _[Snarry]: [Snape's death scene] and [What really happened or How Harry Potter and Severus Snape outsmarted the entire WW and lived to tell about it.]_

"That isn't how I survived. It wasn't a Bezoar. Anti-venin didn't play a part. None of what that Skeeter woman has posited in the pages of the _Prophet_ is correct. It could have been, of course, had I _answered_ the Dark Lord's summons—but I didn't."

~*~

"Let me explain a little something about Boggarts to you, Potter. They can be trained, and their natural powers suppressed. You and your school friends used to wonder what form my Boggart would take, did you not? Well, I'll tell you. Any form I want it too."

~*~

"That's right. How? In a box. In my pocket. With my memories. Shrinking Charms have their multitudinous uses, boy."

~*~

"Of course you are. A curious one at that. Why else seek me out?"

~*~

"Potter, has the drink affected my eyesight, or are you blushing?"

~*~

"You are. Blushing. Fuck. That's not why you're here."

~*~

"I _am_ looking at you. What do you think you're do—"

~*~

"Idiot. Go back to your pretty li—"

~*~

"Po . . . Pot . . . Potter, I . . . this is—would you _stop_ tha—yes, I _do_ want you to—"

~*~

"Idiot."

~*~

"No, perhaps I didn't. . . . What do you mean, you're staying?"

~*~

"Well, I suppose I'll survive."


End file.
